


Stand There, Say Hello To Just Me

by scalphunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: Cody makes a sound that he thinks was a laugh in an early life, and thinks that he misses the tea. He misses the tea and then the friendly arguing over why the 212th need a specific type of ration pack, and the many conversations in the many hallways and corridors all over the galaxy.He misses Obi-Wan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Stand There, Say Hello To Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Cody/Obi-Wan fic, so please be kind. I got a little carried away but I hope you like it.

It had been three days since Agamar, three days since Cody had very nearly almost died planet side. Three days since he hadn’t been able to close his eyes without thinking of the splitting trees with heavy fire blaster bolts and ion grenades. Three days since his General, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had saved his life. Cody had been the one in the precarious position, on the parapet, his men below forming flanks along the bridge of the Fort. Cody is a strategist, he takes calculated risks based on the data, and knows one day he won’t come home. It’s what it is. He doesn’t have a death wish; however, he knows his value, knows his worth, knows his job. It had been three days since Kenobi had appeared almost out of absolutely nowhere, pushing Cody backwards with the force, no warning, his helmet clunking forward as he hit the turret, obscuring his view. By the time he had adjusted, he saw Kenobi’s force shield not quite hold himself safe, and the Jedi get blown, body going limp and seemingly lifeless. Cody shot forward, pulling Kenobi round, shrapnel burning his face and deep lacerations all over, his armour shredding. He had done this for Cody. Not just the 212th but Cody. He grabs the Jedi’s forgotten lightsaber, thinking on how many times he has picked it up for him.

‘General, can you hear me?’ he asked, sharply.

He’s alive, dropped out of consciousness, and Cody has a spare kolto stim on him since the Cato Neimoidia fiasco, he will admit he wasn’t the most gently when injecting, but kriff, he thinks he is allowed. He tells Gregor to carry on, that the General has taken a hit and it’s pretty bad. He stays with Kenobi, making sure his breathing was fine, if not a little wet sounding. The noise made something deep down, between his ribs ache, twinge with something akin to worry. He hates it. Rex knew of his feelings towards Kenobi. _‘You aren’t as subtle as you think, Codes’_ he had said, Cody had wanted to punch him, not for the first time at least. They stayed huddled until eventually the breach was made, the day was eventually won, and Cody had to defend his stationary position with a blaster rifle when command droids came along to say hello. That could have been it for them both. But he’s a pretty damn good shot and he stayed alert until the medevac sent shuttles to the frigate hovering above. They took Kenobi, and Cody lets himself watch him disappear on the stretcher, before tending to his men and finding Gregor. A few fatalities, to be expected, but mostly treatable injuries amongst the squadron is the status report, and for that he is grateful.

So, this is where he still is, on the medical frigate, doing work on a pad as he can, by Kenobi’s bedside. Rex comes by, with Skywalker, for an update and he can see Rex’s look of sympathy. Kenobi is recovering, slowly and steadily, Skywalker says something about that being very much his Master, and Cody wants to object that had that been the case, Kenobi wouldn’t be on a med-bay pod, having spent hours in a bacta tank!

But he doesn’t.

Broken ribs – those he had gotten earlier, not due to the blast, and had not mentioned it. He will be fine. Cody still has the damned lightsaber. He should give it to Skywalker, he supposes, yet something tells me he should give it back to Kenobi himself. A dark, selfish, part of him resides somewhere behind his lungs tells him to hold onto the saber. These _feelings_ , clawed up at him, wanting out, made him lose focus. When Skywalker and Rex decide to go, Rex leans a hand on his shoulder. He gets it, he nods. Skywalker says _-_

‘If the situation changes?‘

‘I will let you know, sir, yes’

‘You’re a good man, Cody’

_He's a good man, that Cody_

‘Just doing my job, sir’

Skywalker smiles at him, one-sided, and leaves, Rex sending Cody one last glance before leaving with him.

It’s day four and Cody has his head in requisition forms, when Obi-Wan wakes up. He is groggy, disorientated and looks at Cody as if seeing him for the first time in years. Cody swallows, straightens up, wishing he had his helmet on.

‘Good nap, sir?’ Cody asks and Obi-Wan frowns while the droids buzz around him, as he sits up too fast and they snap at him to stay still.

‘Cody’ Obi-Wan says, ‘You do not look well, are you alright?’

‘Commander CT-2224 has not left this facility in 96.1 hours’ the droid - BZ-56 – helpfully supplies even though no-one asked it and Cody glares, albeit briefly.

‘Fine, sir.’ He says, gritting his teeth.

‘That’s good to hear’ Kenobi sounds weak, voice scratchy and dry.

‘You didn’t have to do that for me’ Cody says softly once the medical droid has moved off, re-setting the machines to stabilize a now awake Obi-Wan. The Jedi looks at him sharply, too shrewd for being just awoken.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Kenobi asks, he sounds offended; and Cody knows, he _knows_ because all those little moments, snippets of time spent by his side, means Cody is very well aware when the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is hiding.

‘That you could do us all a favour and not willingly jump in front of bombs not meant for you’ Cody responds, snapping a little, but that may be mostly due to not much sleep in the last few cycles.

‘I resent that’ Kenobi says, plainly.

‘Do you, sir?’

‘Yes. I do’ he’s adamant now, flushing red, the stress acting on a usually ever so calm Jedi. ‘Dammit Cody, you don’t have the right to say that. It was _my_ choice. You would have been killed in mere moments’

Cody is stunned, unable to speak. He can’t say want he wants to, can’t get angry at him, because he shouldn’t angry. He should be grateful, no?

He stands, and Kenobi looks at him warily.

‘I am going to inform Master Skywalker and Captain Rex that you are awake, sir, I will be back shortly’ he doesn’t run away, he thinks of it more like a tactical retreat, and exits the medical ward, finding a holoterminal station. He lets Skywalker know, the relief obvious, the man saying he will be along as soon as he can, and he thanks Cody once again. He closes the channel and simply stands there. He doesn’t want to go back. He is afraid if the conversation continues, he will say more than he should. That can’t happen. He sighs, sets off at a pace back to the ward, where he finds Kenobi propped up, looking mildly better than he was, though that probably has more to do with the stims of whatever is being pumped through him. He smiles, a quirk as Cody comes into view, eyes so very blue.

‘General Skywalker is on his way when he can. He sounded a bit frantic’

‘That’s Anakin, for you’ Kenobi replies simply, as if he has said it many times over, which Cody has no doubt is the case.

‘I apologise, for what I said earlier, sir-‘

‘Obi-Wan’

‘Sorry?’

‘As you well know, Cody, my name is Obi-Wan’

‘Yes, _sir_ ’ Cody says, if only to watch Obi-Wan scoff and roll his eyes. ‘I apologise. I didn’t mean what I said earlier’

‘Oh, you meant it alright.’ Obi-Wan says, ‘it’s fine, I understand. You should go. Get some sleep’

‘I see. Yes’ Cody says, awkwardly, and then finds the lightsaber underneath the ridiculous cloak, hand curling around it. He holds it out.

‘Not that you should need it’ he says and Obi-Wan smiles, taking the weapon back.

‘You never know. Thank you very much’

‘Not at all, sir’

He turns, aiming to go, before stepping back, and saying more to the floor than Obi-Wan:

‘Thank you. For what you did. I am grateful, of course I am, it’s just-‘ he cut cuts himself off, and looks up, nodding, mimicking the salute Kenobi does. He gathers the pads, and his helmet, and is off, going to find when is the next transfer to Coruscant.

He isn’t ignoring his General, it’s pretty impossible to do considering, however he does he dammed hardest to spend as little time around him as possible. Kenobi is back to normal, as if he didn’t spend a week in an isolated med-bay.

‘What’s up with you?’ Rex asks him, giving him little to no room, their lonely-hour sparring session in the private rooms, a chance for pseudo-psychoanalysis.

‘You mean apart from not liking getting kriffing sucker punched, you mean?’ Cody scowls, and Rex grins at him, all teeth and no empathy.

‘Look, Codes-’

‘Call me that again and I will leave you less of a man’ he threatens, not that that has ever made Rex do or do not do anything.

‘Big threats’ Rex challenges and he side steps Cody’s lunge. Cody glowers.

‘That. That right there is what I am talking about. Why are you looking at me like I just threw your favourite holovid out of an airlock?’ Rex won’t leave it be, he’s tenacious, and he and Cody have been close for years, so it isn’t surprising that out of everyone, it’s Rex who would get it out of him.

‘I should feel happy, right? I mean, Kenobi is fine, I didn’t have to have a long conversation about the recent medical requisitions, but I just feel like I am carrying on with this void in me. It’s so fucking frustrating’ Cody lets’ it out in a burst of words.

‘You actually said this to him?’ Rex offers.

‘Are you mental? For what - so he will send me back to Kamino?’ Cody goes cold at the thought.

‘He wouldn’t do that!’ Rex says, reaching for him, ‘You know him. He might make you drink some weird Manaan broken leaf tea and offer up meditation help’

Cody makes a sound that he thinks was a laugh in an early life, and thinks that he misses the tea. He misses the tea and then the friendly arguing over why the 212th need a specific type of ration pack, and the many conversations in the many hallways and corridors all over the galaxy.

‘That’s true’

‘So. Are you going to tell him that you’re pathetically in-love with him?’ Rex asks, carefully, and Cody startles in horror, getting away from Rex, waving his arms.

‘That’s not what we’re talking about!’ he backpedals.

‘You sure?’ Rex narrows his eyes at him.

‘Yes’ Cody says, quickly, but Rex looks smug as anything.

‘I need to do something about it’ Cody says, formulating a plan already and Rex’s smugness evaporates.

‘Hold up, what exactly are you going to do then?’ he asks and Cody moves himself into a more useful fighting stance, ready to land a few solid bruises.

‘You’ll see’

‘General’ Cody calls, catching up to him.

‘Cody. Please, if not only for my state of mind, tell me that pad in your hand is not another weapons requisition’ Obi-Wan says, and Cody pauses, mid step.

‘I can’t lie to you’ he says, in lieu of an answer and Obi-Wan sighs, smiling, eyes fond.

‘Good response, you’d make a fine Jedi’ he says and then outright laughs at Cody’s clearly dumbstruck expression. Cody hands him the pad before he can do or say anything else and examines the list.

‘How was the meeting?’ Cody asks and Obi-Wan glimpses up at him for a moment.

‘The usual’ Obi-Wan says, voice slanting to convey his disdain.

‘I don’t like politicians’ Cody comments mildly and Obi-Wan tries to hide a flash in the pan grin.

‘Don’t say that too loud’ he admonishes, lowly.

‘Is that an _order_ , sir?'

He could swear the Jedi Master was blushing, ever so slightly, pink tinging his cheeks. He shakes his head tiredly.

‘Ah, no, just a bit of advice’ Obi-Wan counters, and Cody nods. ‘Here you go’

He hands back the signed forms and a quick glance has him spot the uptick in one of the sections containing shock buffers, he of course doesn’t mention it.

‘Thanks, General’

‘You are welcome’

‘How are you - feeling? No aftershocks?’

‘Well remembered, and no, perfectly fine, thank you’

Cody remembers the temple on Yavin IV, Skywalker and Obi-Wan dealing with some sort of force aftershock, the two men looking like they went ten rounds with Grievous, a messy couple of extra energy and fearsome distaste. That had been quite the revelation. Cody had said _‘You look very put together, sirs’_ and Obi-Wan had not been impressed by the sarcasm, Skywalker however brightened, the comment cheering him up. _‘Cody…’_ Obi-Wan had said, and perhaps it was the way he said it, it verged on a growl, meaning the Jedi was done with the day’s proceedings; but Cody felt himself go hot under his armour, blaming it on the muggy weather. _‘Sorry, General’_ he had replied and gave them an update of the position of his men.

‘I hear the 501st should be back today’ Obi-Wan say’s and Cody smiles brightly.

‘Yes, sir’

‘Wouldn’t want to hold you up, then’

Cody beams, says his goodbye, and sets off for the landing zone, for Rex’s arrival.

‘You look better’ Rex says after a hug and Cody shrugs.

‘It’s all fine’ he says and Rex doesn’t look particularly convinced at his words.

‘Can I speak at your wedding, that’s a thing people do, right?’

‘Rex’ is all Cody says.

‘Ha, well the offer still stands’ Rex steps in time with him, something they did since day one, keeping time.

‘Jedi can’t get married’

‘That wasn’t a ‘no’’

‘No, that was a _you need to listen when Kenobi or Ahsoka tells you stuff_ ’

‘I do!’ Rex’s huffing defensiveness is funny.

‘Only at the interesting parts’ Cody translates and Rex rolls his eyes. ‘Next mission I do hope we join forces’ he admits.

‘Absolutely, it’s been a long time, vod’

The Maker must be paying attention, as the next mission they have means a collision task force of the 501st and 212th for combined expertise. Cody grins at Rex through R2’s hologram.

‘What’s the bet this time, gentlemen?’ Skywalker asks, and Rex bluffs.

‘Just something between me and Commander Cody’

‘No Jedi allowed?’ Skywalker tries.

‘No, sir’ Rex and Cody say at once, and Skywalker pouts a little, looking like a put-out youngling for a moment, until Obi-Wan overrides him.

‘Don’t pout Anakin, you can’t win everything’

Cody silently agrees, while side stepping closer to Obi-Wan to point out the tunnelling system where the 212th can begin their assault. Obi-Wan doesn’t move, just bows his head to listen to Cody and possibly drown out Skywalker’s voice.

Hoth is one clusterfuck of problems after another. Their intel was, shall we say, a little out of date, which meant the tunnels were in the process of being renovated. Cody taps into Rex’s private comm channel.

‘Captain, where are you?’

_‘Hello to you too, sir, just going over the mountain side to the north of the base, need a hand?’_

‘We are going in another way; the tunnels are under re-construction’

_‘See you on the other side whenever you decide to show up, then? Great, Rex out’_

Cody wishes, just once, things would go a little more to plan. He knows it’s like asking for a miracle with the combination of Obi-Wan and Skywalker but he can always try.

They fall back, regrouping to flank up the south-west works, meaning they are on the side of the mounted turrets leading into the subsidiary control-centre rooms and Cody finds himself seeing the irony. He looks towards Obi-Wan who turns around, cloak billowing around armour, eyebrow raised.

Which is how he and Obi-Wan are the two making the forward advance, their troops to the east and west of their position finding the vents able to fit a clone in side. Obi-Wan is the one who gets inside first and Cody swings inside just after, looking around. The room is empty, all monitors are down, if he didn’t know any better, he would think the place is deserted.

‘No welcoming party, that’s a shame’ Obi-Wan quips.

‘Maybe it’s a surprise party’ Cody says and Obi-Wan hums.

‘Not a big fan of those.’ he taps his comm to get Skywalker, Cody doing the same for Rex.

They summarise that they should go two levels down, meet up with the assault squad of the 212th if they can, seeing who can download the data and plans first. Cody motions for the troops who clamber out of a ventilation unit to follow, letting the rest know through his comm. He holds his blaster rifle at the ready anyway. Better to be safe than sorry, isn’t that a saying? The clones have a higher body temperature and the 212th have heat-response-regulated armour, stabilising their body temperature in adverse conditions such as the climate of Hoth. Obviously, it doesn’t stop everything, just enough to keep you alive if in trouble, so you won’t die of hypothermia immediately. Cody has been cold in his armour, wishing for something more than bleak nothingness and standing around getting cold. It sucks. The next level down, includes a long narrowing corridor which Cody swears is getting smaller, and Obi-Wan comes to a stop, Cody very nearly walking into him.

‘Everything okay, sir?’ he asks. Obi-Wan has this slight nudge at his brows, forming a frown, and Cody touches at his elbow.

‘Yes. There is this the echo in the force lingering. Elusive’ and Cody isn’t sure what to do with that piece of dialogue and it seems even through his helmet his confusion is clear by Obi-Wan lays a hand on Cody’s shoulder piece, in reassurance.

‘Don’t mind me, just a feeling’

‘As you say, sir’ Cody intones and they continue on.

It’s not long after that, of course, where Obi-Wan carries on up to the end of the corridor, a convulsive shake happens, a creaking sound, and almost half the ceiling falls in. The shake, a controlled explosion maybe? Deliberate? He had jumped backwards, covering for his men, unable to see a damned thing through the dust, concrete and crumbled parts of the ceiling now residing in the way.

‘General!’ he shouts, then tries his comm which crackles at him, ‘Obi-Wan’ he calls. Nothing. Kriff. ‘Fall back!’ he yells. He manages to move a chunk away, for all the good it does, and runs, following his men back out to go a different way with any luck.

That’s when he hears them. Command-droids.

He finds cover amongst his men using a useless side panel as a shield. He takes out three EMP grenades, rolling them one by one along. They reach their destination as the BX droids come into view, the grenades slipping through the shields, exploding and taking two flanks with them, with the help of extra blaster fire and that wasn’t it. It never is just a few droids. He keeps shots up, getting the trooper beside him down just as a blast nearly took him out. Damned clankers, Cody thinks as he takes down one nearly getting very close to him with a swing of an electro staff.

Obi-Wan hears muffled blaster fire, sounds of pulse grenades and the click-clack of droids. He attempts to move some of it, using the force to lift the rubble. It doesn’t work as it is all connected and he cannot hold everything up and shift it without causing the rest to come crashing down. He sets off at a run to find another way round to get back to his team – and Cody. He goes onwards, thinking on a shortcut he saw on the blueprints, hopefully this will work. He skids around a corner only to meet a group of BX’s who turn their blasters on him. He ignites his lightsaber and deflects bolt after bolt, before he gets up to them and a few swings take out the final few, slicing them down is the only way to really stop them. He trusts his men, he always will, except it’s not trust he is warring with. It’s worry – not an emotion befitting of a Jedi. He aims to find the main console room, get the weapons plans if Anakin hadn’t already, which he doubts. Anakin, who he runs into, looking as confused as him.

‘There you are, Rex got to the control room we need to go. Where is everybody?’ Anakin looks past Obi-Wan, as if expecting Cody and the rest of their tactical force to simply appear behind him.

‘The ceiling caved in, I was separated from them, they’re battling droids’

‘BX’s and B1’s, yeah we had the same problem’ now that he can look, he sees Anakin looks just as dishevelled, ‘We gotta go, Obi-Wan’.

‘You have the plans, yes, go. I must stay. Cody – my team, are back there. I won’t leave them’

‘But, Master-‘

‘I won’t! He saved my life; I will not leave him to die’

Anakin understands, he does, there is an indecisive energy around him, he looks caught between options.

‘Cody is a great soldier. He’ll be fine’ Anakin says, and Obi-Wan grits his teeth, unready to argue with his former padawan. ‘You know, you wanted me to leave R2 behind, many times actually. Good to see it go the other way for once’

‘Cody is – they’re not droids!’

‘R2 is more than a droid!’ Anakin snipes back, all demanding, and Obi-Wan scoffs.

‘So, we agree, we stay, find my team’ he doesn’t ask, and Anakin nods.

It doesn’t take long before they are halted by more droids, locking their position for a brief time, until quick work together clears the path. He closes his lightsaber, looking downs the cross section, he can’t remember the map.

‘You said they were on the third level?’ Anakin asks, ‘Then that way should have a way back in right?’

‘Because we saw the spider-entrances, eight doors leading to one middle room, that would make these one of the eight corridors?’ Obi-Wan questions.

‘What I’m thinking’

‘Nice work’

‘I do try, Master’

Following the corridor round, in a manner like trying to escape a maze, they eventually get to a reinforced door. Obi-Wan slashes the locking mechanism with his lightsaber and the door jitters, opening up. Anakin eyes him dubiously.

‘Sometimes a Master learns from his Apprentice. Don’t let it go to your head’

‘I didn’t say anything’ Anakin replies.

They were right, they are in the middle room and Obi-Wan focuses. Quietened sounds of concussive rounds being used ahead, out of reach. As it happens, they come to the same conclusion for the choice of door at the same time. Anakin is the one to do the honours this time, smugness radiating off him.

Rushing down the corridor, taking a bend to the left, the noise getting louder and louder with each step. They skid to a halt into the enclave where the 212th are defending their position with a single-minded determination.

‘Nice of you to join us, sirs’

‘Cody!’ Obi-Wan looks at him, relief in the drop of his shoulders.

‘Hello, General, I thought the ceiling fell on you, your comm must be out’ Cody smiles even if his helmet hides it.

‘You are- you are all alright?’ Obi-Wan asks, concern radiating off him, and Cody nods.

‘No casualties yet, just a very loopy Crys. He got hit with a concussive round’ Cody jabs his thumb over his shoulder to where Crys is propped up against the wall, being protected by a wall of clone troopers.

‘We have had waves of droids. The next might be any moment now’ he tells them both.

‘All this time?’ Obi-Wan asks.

‘Yep’ he won’t tell the General that it almost went very bad at one point when they nearly lost Gregor and Barlex, that would only do to make things worse. His left knee is tender from that. Not matter.

‘See, I told you Cody would be fine’ Anakin says brisk, walking up to the frontlines, leaving Obi-Wan and Cody in the middle of the squad. Anakin checks in with the 501st saying no to back-up.

_‘Rex, it’s me, Obi-Wan, Cody and the 212 th’s finest. We will be fine’ _

‘Worried about me, sir?’ Cody asks him.

‘Of course, Cody’ Obi-Wan says.

‘Incoming!’ shouts Cale and Skywalker’s own lightsaber ignites, as the next wave of droids appearing, just as did the last.

‘Here we go again’ Cody mutters, aiming his blaster, seeing the ignition of blue next to him as Obi-Wan twirls the lightsaber.

Having Jedi is always a plus in these types of situations, they can deflect more bolts, push back entire flanks, and Skywalker and Obi-Wan are probably the best out there for this, even though Cody may be biased in that fact. They do this one move in synchronisation ending six droids at once. Cody watches Obi-Wan smirk, the two swinging to stand in perfect alignment.

‘This is better’ Gregor laughs and Cody can’t help but agree.

He takes a chance, covered by three of his men, jumps over their makeshift blockade and gets to the front. He wishes they could have taken heavier weaponry; a cannon would be mighty useful right about now. The flanks spread out, slowing down, until it’s seems like they’re in the clear for good. He takes a quick jog down to the entrance where the droids had come from and there is nothing in sight. He turns around.

‘Gregor, chuck us an EMP. I’m all out!’ and the man stands from his kneeling position, pulling one from his set.

In hindsight, that is where he should have thought it through a bit more.

He doesn’t know what happens, really, because Gregor throws him the EMP and in that split second, he hears the whirring-click of what he thinks is a B7 droid.

‘Cody!’

He hears the shout, but he’s already dropping the grenade. He doesn’t feel the pain, not really, it’s too sharp, to intense to be called pain. Between his armoured plates, he’s bleeding and fast, and his vision blurs, black spots exploding in front of his eyes. He falls, unable to keep his balance anymore. It hurts, a lot. He manages to kick the EMP and it goes off just as he loses all consciousness. He falls into the black to the sound of heavy gunfire and the swing of a lightsaber.

Anakin is the one to tell Rex, the man looking at Cody’s limp form, rushing forward to help carry him. Rex is muttering about ‘all bets are off when you’re dead, Codes’ and Obi-Wan uses the force to calm him a little. It had happened so fast. Cody had turned around, shouting for an EMP when the B7 appeared behind the Commander, electro staff jamming between the plates of his armour. Obi-Wan and Anakin had sprung into action, too late to stop it, quick enough to avenge. Blaster bolts hit the droid that stabbed Cody, taking it out, its friends however get taken apart by the efficient lunges of a lightsaber. Obi-Wan had knelt down, moving the helmet up a bit to check for a pulse. He was alive, not in a great condition, but alive nonetheless. The blood loss was significant and steady until Gregor and Cale surrounded him, applying kolto injection with a steady motion of someone not want to lose their Commander, and a bacta-gel bandages once the wound was cauterized enough to get one on. ‘He needs out, now’ Gregor’s voice was stern beneath his helmet. Their pick-up was not too far off, Obi-Wan helping them keep the pressure off by force lifting him to a more balanced state. He should have seen it coming, he should have stopped it! By the Maker it all happened so fast.

The shuttle ride back is excruciatingly silent except for the rather clinical de-briefing Rex gives to Obi-Wan and Anakin. He very clearly does not look at Cody’s form on the bench as he does so. The Negotiator had welcomed them back, Obi-Wan sending a message to have a tank ready for one of their own. They had scurried off with Cody after transferring him to a medical pod almost immediately.

Obi-Wan goes to the nearest holoterminal, which happens to on in one of the meeting rooms, and requests a call to update, the Council on the events. He tells them of the receiving the plans, and that while they suffered no fatalities, Commander Cody is in serious condition. Mace nods.

‘See that he recovers’ Mace says, ‘Safe journey back all of you and good work from both of you as always. May the force be with you’

‘He is in a mood as always’ Anakin says, after the call ends, Obi-Wan startles, he had been so distracted he didn’t sense him come in. ‘Are you okay?’.

‘Perfectly fine’ Obi-Wan replies, on auto-pilot more than any kind of actual response, and Anakin stares him out. Obi-Wan sighs. He forgets, sometimes, Anakin knows him better than anybody.

‘He’ll be okay’ Anakin says for the third time today, ‘A B7 can’t take out one of the Republic’s best -best second to Rex, obviously’ Anakin’s attempt at a joke has Obi-Wan know what he is trying to say, albeit terribly.

‘I feel responsible. Had I not acted faster…’

‘Faster than you did? I don’t think that’s even possible. You can’t blame yourself, you made sure his men could get to him before the droids shot him to shreds. You did all you could’ Anakin says, fiercely.

‘I suppose you are right’ he says, yet the dread creeps over him, that he will lose someone who has been by his side, been his friend for some time, and had he acted sooner, paid more attention…

The line of thought is destructive, the guilt, he tries ever so to banish it from his thoughts.

‘I am’

Obi-Wan smiles at his confidence, wishes he had the same ability, when it evades him in times like these. There is a report to write out. He should get that done before anything else.

‘I actually have an action report to write and so do you’ Obi-Wan reminds him, Anakin visibly deflating. ‘You must not leave it to Rex, he already does more of your paper work than he should’ Obi-Wan comments knowingly, and Anakin has the sense to look shamed.

‘Yeah, I’ll go…’ Anakin hovers, like he wants to say more but is actually using some of his tact, just hanging around. ‘If you need me at all…’ he says, and nothing more, all but hightailing it out of there with a quick bye.

Obi-Wan makes his way towards his office, finds a pad and begins diligently. He keeps going until he cannot anymore, and names defeat, signing off and sending it off to the Council. It explains each stage of the operation in a concise format, he has no desire to fuss right about now. He abandons his armour, changes into his robes, and heads to the medical wing. He adeptly moves out of the way of other people, and the odd droid, and spots Rex looking up at a tank that can only contain one person.

Rex is still in his armour, helmet under his arm, standing to attention, and if he is startled by Obi-Wan’s presence he doesn’t show it.

‘A punctured lung, the deep cut means heavy work, and his left kneecap has been nearly shattered’ Rex recites, and Obi-Wan looks up at the tank. He has always disliked these things, the display of the injured and broken for anyone who wants to see. Cody floats, his skin a greenish glow due to the bacta: hollow and lifeless even. He looks smaller, out of the armour, hovering up there. There is scarring at his knee and the long scar from the electro staff injury which spans most of his waist. His face is partially obscured by the mask, long eyelashes resting closed, he doesn’t look anything like the strong-willed, kind, Commander.

‘Is he responsive to the treatment?’ Obi-Wan asks and Rex nods.

‘Yes sir. It’ll take some time, he has some old untreated injuries,’ Rex replies, and when Obi-Wan glances at him for an answer, ‘Your guess is as good as mine’ Rex sighs, genuine confusion in his words.

‘Cody isn’t always the best at following his own orders’ Obi-Wan says and Rex smirks.

‘Ain’t that the truth’

‘How long?’

‘We don’t know for sure yet’ Rex says and turns to Obi-Wan completely. ‘I am going to drink a very large cup of caf – care to join, sir?’

‘I think I will, tea might be a better choice however. Caf doesn’t agree with me’ he answers, not unkindly and if he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn Rex blinks away amusement.

‘Good, on your lead General’

He and Rex stay up, swapping stories, and pretending not to be worried. It works for the time, Obi-Wan enjoying the gossipy information on Anakin from Rex, and he says ‘I do hope Cody doesn’t say anything about me’ and Rex tilts his head.

‘I do not know what you mean, General, what would he say?’ and Obi-Wan knows when he’s being played with or strung along, even if certain senators don’t think he does, and he raises a brow at Rex. The man, to his credit, doesn’t crumble, merely shrugs.

‘I know how many times you have dropped your lightsaber, if that’s what you mean’ Rex says, plainly, like he’s reading from a manual on fixing a hyperdrive.

‘Ah well, I think I can forgive that’ Obi-Wan says and he loses Rex’s gaze to the steaming cup of caf.

‘So can I’ Rex murmurs, and Obi-Wan can’t read the tone, its meaning lost in the closed off expression on Rex’s face.

Obi-Wan gets busy. Once back on Coruscant he is back out again, one mission after another, until he feels like he has no time. He hasn’t even seen Anakin. He can’t remember precisely what his quarters look like anymore, and he ends up falling asleep in the chair in his office. He wakes up, apropos of absolutely nothing, and can’t get an uneasy feeling to go away. He meditates. It balances him, leaves him more in control than he was. It’s an hour where, if they were up, Cody and he would walk the ship. Cody likes the quiet of it. He puts on a cloak, shuffles out of his office, the emptiness of a skeleton crew rotation is eerie. He walks, allowing his feet to traverse him to his destination, which is the medical bay. The droid accepts him through, and he walks to Cody’s tank. He looks better, the scars are depleting, he is healing. The sheer notion relaxes him. He places a hand on the tank wall. It’s warm to the touch. He misses him. It’s natural. He leaves after that, wanders around the ship a little more, and as he falls asleep again this time on his bunk, his hand still feels a phantom warmth.

Obi-Wan gets notified when Cody has been taken out of bacta, the man now residing in a medical bed. Obi-Wan goes to see him, his shuttle to Coruscant awaits, and he takes in a dazed and lost, barely awake Cody.

‘Good nap, Commander?’ he asks and sees the second when Cody recognises him, a smile blooming.

‘Everybody made it out safe?’ he asks, voice unused and uncertain. Obi-Wan remembers he doesn’t know how much time has passed, to him Hoth could have been yesterday.

‘Every single one. You did well, Cody’

‘Just doing my job, sir’ he sounds like he is not a hairs breadth away from passing out again, own breathing coming out in short bursts. Obi-Wan takes pity on him, touches his hand in what could look like a futile attempt at a handshake, and lets the force flow through him. It eases him.

‘I know, you’re a good man, Cody. I have to go, do try to be good for the droids’ he says and turns, releasing his hand, when there is a snare in the arm of his robes. In looking down, Cody has caught a bit of it in a fist, stopping him from going.

‘Thank you, Obi-Wan. For coming back for us all’ he says, gulping down on every other word.

‘No need to thank me’ Obi-Wan stresses, ‘You saved the lives of your men, me and General Skywalker.’ Obi-Wan hums, ‘Rex said something about a bet?’ he asks and Cody, whose kind dark eyes had slipped back closed, open up again.

‘What did he say?’ he croaks and Obi-Wan as no idea, so he says exactly that.

‘No idea, my friend, you’ll have to talk to him’ and that seems to satiate him, leaving Obi-Wan none the wiser. ‘Now, I really must go. I trust when I come back you won’t be lazing in a bed, Marshall Commander?’ he asks and Cody’s coughing has him go a nasty shade of red.

‘No, sir. I’ll be up and about before you return’ and he promises it, like he means more than the joke. Obi-Wan believes him.

He goes to Coruscant, finds Anakin, and then gets enrolled in some of the most sinfully boring meetings ever held.

When he returns, two days later of course, he finds Cody not only not in the medical wing, but in his own office. He has his head down, and Obi-Wan can barely see him through the piles of pads. Oh dear.

‘Commander?’

‘Yes, sir?’ he is in a set of blacks, short sleeved.

‘What exactly are you doing?’

‘These are all backlogged – malfunction reports, three different medical supply lists, maintenance reports. To name a few’ Cody taps the pile.

‘Want some help?’ Obi-Wan offers and Cody beams.

‘Yes’ the response is emphatic. Obi-Wan brews some tea for them both, Cody perking up at the smell alone – the aroma of ripe plantain and lime zest.

‘How are you feeling?’ Obi-Wan asks, handing a cup to the man.

‘I won’t being doing my sparring with Rex for a week – medics orders – you might be okay, though’

Obi-Wan mocks offence at the implication. ‘I beg your pardon, are you implying I couldn’t keep up?’

‘Not implying anything of the kind, sir’ he says that, a small pleased grin twitching to grow, Obi-Wan finds himself mesmerised by the corner of his mouth.

‘I remember a time you wouldn’t dare to say that to me’ Obi-Wan recollects, and Cody moves a completed form aside, handing it to Obi-Wan to check over.

‘So do I’ he says, and nothing else for a while, unless it is to ask what could Longshot possibly need that many re-adjusted droid parts for. Cody hugs his cup to his chest, scowling at the requisition, and then at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wants to ask if he is okay. Cody in turn, takes a sip of his tea and then places the cup down on the table, and he kisses him.

It’s not unwarranted, nor entirely unsurprising. What is, however, is the force behind it, the passion, his lips are warm from the tea, hands on the beard cupping his face. Obi-Wan is caught off guard and that overruns to Cody pulling back, away from Obi-Wan. He looks terrified.

‘Cody’ Obi-Wan says, carefully, and Cody swallows, his face clouding to the imperceptible soldier and he can’t have that, he can’t allow Cody to retreat.

‘I understand if you don’t want me to lead the 212th, I can transfer, back to General Windu’ he says, the staccato of his words hit Obi-Wan strong.

‘Why would I want that?’ Obi-Wan asks, Cody looks at him, confused, and Obi-Wan waits seeing if Cody will get there on his own. As it turns out, he won’t, so Obi-Wan runs out of his legendary patience. He kisses Cody, revels in the hitch of a gasp, hand seeking out his jaw. He replays all those moments when he has let his gaze linger longer, liking how close Cody stands, the smile that borders on indecent when he knows how good he is. Kriff.

He settles into the heat of Cody’s mouth and for the first time in a long time, he feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos & comment


End file.
